


A Wish For Simpler Times

by eliones



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, hubert is only a brief off-hand comment, no actual hubert content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliones/pseuds/eliones
Summary: Brief moments like this are all Edelgard can wish for.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, edeleth - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	A Wish For Simpler Times

**Author's Note:**

> this is only a short little Drabble; i haven’t written in a long while so it’s taken me a little while to get back in. sorry if it seems rusty.

Many times has Edelgard wished to stay like this; in bed with Byleth wrapped in her arms. Maybe if they weren’t in the midst of war; maybe then they’d be able to steal a few extra moments in the morning before they were busy with their days.

Byleth looked so peaceful, asleep in her arms. Edelgard knew even the lightest of movements would wake her, though. No matter how hard she tried not to disrupt her girlfriend’s slumber, it never seemed to work. That’s why Edelgard spent an extra few moments as still as possible, to cement the image of Byleth in her mind.

Quiet moments as such as these were few and far between, and Edelgard knew they wouldn’t be left alone for much longer. Even if she tried to stay in here forever with Byleth, sooner or later Hubert would knock and disrupt the peacefulness. “After all,” he’d say, “there are more pressing matters at hand than staying inside.”

The only thing that gave Edelgard hope was that soon, this war would be over. She and Byleth would have all the time in the world to stay like this. Edelgard often wished for soon to be sooner. A wish for simpler times, a wish for more moments like this with her love.


End file.
